


strawberries on a summer evening

by virgobby



Series: Two lesbians, a wedding and a baby. [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Possible Spoilers, Short One Shot, Smut, female/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgobby/pseuds/virgobby
Summary: Adora and Catra have a picnic in the gardens, and learn to really appreciate strawberries.In case you didn't read the tags, this takes place after Season Five and might contain spoilers. Also, this is a mature rated fic that contains female on female sex.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Two lesbians, a wedding and a baby. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	strawberries on a summer evening

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love Harry Styles?

Adora had checked in with Glimmer before having the picnic. All she requested was access to the kitchen and privacy.

“You don’t have to ask, Adora.” Glimmer had chuckled. “Bright Moon is your home now. I’ll make sure to tell the guards not to patrol the gardens tonight. But promise me something? No sex in the garden.”

Adora smirked at her best friend. “I can’t promise you that.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “I gave you two one of the biggest bedrooms in the castle so you could have privacy to be kinky to your heart's content.”

“Don’t act like you haven’t messed around with Bow in various parts of the castle!” Adora argued, making Glimmer blush.

“Fine, fine. But keep the details to yourself.” she insisted. 

“Don’t act like you won’t ask for details afterwards.” she couldn’t resist teasing, laughing as she dodged something Glimmer threw at her. 

Adora left a note for Catra on her side of the bed. Her girlfriend often trained with Bow so they could stay in shape. Bow had taught Catra archery, and in return she taught the hand to hand combat they were taught in the Horde. 

After the not so detailed note was left, she went to the kitchen to gather several snacks. Despite their years of living here, everyday seemed to offer something new. Adora was particularly fond of fruit. Strawberries were her favorite. And eating every meal with Catra taught her that the other had no idea of their existence. 

Adora had just set down the bowl in the middle of the blanket when she heard the girl approaching. “Adora?” Catra peeked her head around a bush, tail swishing happily when she spotted her. “Hey. Found your note.”

“Hey. I thought I could score us some privacy time.” Adora greeted her with a sweet kiss, hands on her waist. 

“Sneaky.” Catra chuckled and sat down on the blanket. “What is all this?”

“Mostly fruit, but there are some pastries, nuts, and candies.” Adora pointed and named every new item she had gathered. “But these? These are strawberries. You’re going to love them.”

Catra raised an eyebrow and picked up one of the berries and twirled it in her finger. “They are awfully….red.”

“Well, red is a good color.” she insisted. “Trust me.”

Catra hummed, sinking her sharp teeth into one of them. Adora watched as the flavor exploded across her tongue, making her eyes light up. “Hey! These are great.” She noticed Adora's smirk and cleared her throat. “I mean...they’re alright.”

“Pfft.” Adora rolled her eyes. “You always find a way to be dramatic.”

“You know me well.” Catra leaned into her side, chewing another strawberry. “So...why the urge to eat without Sparkles and Bow? Not that I’m complaining.”

“We don’t get time to eat alone, is all. I just thought it could be….a date.” 

“A date? I like that.” Catra held a strawberry up to her lips. 

Adora gladly took a bite of the sweet treat, closing her eyes as she chewed. 

“Enjoying that?” Catra chuckled, running her nose along Adora’s jaw. 

“Hmm. I’m enjoying everything right now, especially being near you. Having some alone time is nice.” 

“It’s always nice to get some alone time with you.” Catra agreed, moving to sit in her lap. After kissing her a few times, she chuckled. “You taste sweet.”

“So do you.” Adora moved her hands up to cup Catra’s cheeks, fingers curling into her hair.

Catra purred against her lips, leaning into Adora so the blonde fell back against the picnic blanket. 

“Catra.” Adora chuckled, even though she totally enjoyed where this was going. “We are outside.”

“And? You’ve never been afraid of being caught before.” Catra smirked, pulling her shirt off and tossing the fabric aside. Adora licked her lips as she enjoyed her girlfriend's body. Her tanned skin was dotted with freckles across her chest and shoulders. Adora didn’t hesitate to get rid of Catra’s bra to expose her perky breasts. She immediately ran her fingers over the others nipples, smirking when she purred and arched into the touch. The pink buds immediately rose to attention under her thumbs.

“Why am I the only one getting naked?” Catra complained, pulling Adora into a heated kiss by her shirt collar before quickly riding Adora of her shirt and bra as well. Their lips only broke apart long enough to toss the clothing aside, chests pressing together as they kissed. Soon, Adora felt Catra’s hand running down her stomach towards the button of her jeans. 

“Not so fast. I’m in charge here.” Adora quickly had Catra on her back, watching her expression go from surprised to pleased. 

“Well, then.” Catra folded her arms behind her head. “I won’t complain.” 

Adora kissed her again, hands running down her sides and then coming around to help tug off her jeans and underwear. The blonde wasted no time kissing down her stomach and then both her thighs before settling between her legs. 

“Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna do something?” Catra raised an eyebrow.

Her words were cut short by Adora’s thumb brushing over her clit, causing her to buck her hips and groan.

“Not so talkative now, are ya?” Adora chuckled, immediately getting to work with her tongue. 

Listening to Catra groan and groan wetter by the second really turned Adora on. Knowing that she could make her lover fall apart with her words alone made her chest swell with pride. 

“A-Adora. Please.” Catra dug her fingers into Adora’s hair and pulled on the blonde locks, sending sharp tingles down her spine. 

“Almost there, kitten?” Adora slid her tongue between Catra’s folds, licking her lips afterwards. 

“Don’t call me that.” Catra scoffed, no real heat behind the words. Adora figured it was because her thighs were trembling so much. 

“Hhhmp. If you say so.” She slid her tongue back into Catra, fingers leaving bruises on her inner thighs as she continued eating her out. 

“Adora-” was the only choked warning she received, fingers pulling hard on her hair as Catra fell apart. 

Adora licked through her orgasm, sitting up when Catra finally came down from her high. 

“That was great.” Catra was panting, looking at Adora with hazy eyes. 

“You taste sweet.” Adora whispered as she crawled over her, giving her a kiss. “Sweet like strawberries.”

“Well.” Catra smirked and flipped them over, already making her way down Adora’s body. “I suppose it’s only fair if I get a taste of you, then.”

As Catra’s tongue got to work, Adora thanked the Bright Moon gardeners for their fantastic strawberries, and let her mind be filled with nothing but images of Catra.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to look out for more works I'll be adding to this series. I know this is pretty short, but I'm determined to continue adding to this series even with my writers block.


End file.
